


The Bunker

by grrlplay



Series: Unfinished Story Ideas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternative Universe - Nightclub, Flogging, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Strapping, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrlplay/pseuds/grrlplay
Summary: Unfinished fic!There is a very private BDSM club called the Bunker. You won’t find it in the phone book. You won’t find a website for it. You wouldn’t ever see it and think it was a night club, bar, brothel, or business of any kind. You wouldn’t even consider walking up to it in wonder of what it is. No one ever walks in without know what it is and exactly where it’s location can be found. You have to be invited to enter. To be invited you must know someone who already attends, and you must know what it is you are going to see there. It is almost magical how they have maintained this level of privacy, secrecy, and yet have such an air of total professional control of your desires.





	The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished story idea, posted here for feedback.

There is a very private BDSM club called the Bunker. You won’t find it in the phone book. You won’t find a website for it. You wouldn’t ever see it and think it was a night club, bar, brothel, or business of any kind. You wouldn’t even consider walking up to it in wonder of what it is. No one ever walks in without know what it is and exactly where it’s location can be found. You have to be invited to enter. To be invited you must know someone who already attends, and you must know what it is you are going to see there. It is almost magical how they have maintained this level of privacy, secrecy, and yet have such an air of total professional control of your desires.

The Bunker is owned by Castiel Novak, a distant, almost cold man, but he is so very Dominant. He is fiercely sought after by the submissives that are members at the Bunker. Very few successfully catch his attention even for a moment; fewer still are selected by him to take to the private rooms upstairs.

Sam Winchester gets taken there for the first time by his new boyfriend Gabriel. Gabe has been a member for a very long time, after all Castiel is his brother. Gabe isn’t as dominant as Cas, nor is he a true submissive. Gabe likes pleasure in all its’ forms and gladly switches roles to suit the pleasure of his partners and himself. Sam is new to D/s games, but is a natural at being dominant. He is excited to see the Bunker for the first time, almost quivering in nervousness and arousal before he even pulls into the parking lot. Gabe is bouncing in the passenger seat, full of energy and thinking of all the wonders inside to show Sam. He arranged for Sam to get a tour then if Sam is comfortable with it, he will be allowed member privileges for tonight. Gabe can’t wait for Sam to push all his buttons tonight, he’s having trouble controlling his erection wondering what activities Sam will want to try first.

 

Dean finds out about it (overhears) and decides to check it out. He is struck by the beauty of Cas and very aroused by what he sees there. He can’t stop thinking about it. He’s always loved being held down by his lovers, if they were strong enough. He even would let a few cuff or tie his up to tease him into frantic lust (although that caused a few poorly timed reactions when monsters tied him and Sam up and he hopes Sam didn’t notice). Dean’s fantasies and spank bank starts being overwhelmed by visions of Cas and learning to truly submit to him. He just can’t seem to get off to thoughts of women anymore, not even to thoughts of his previous male conquests. It is all about Cas and his even starting to dream of just being on his knees for him. He was jacking off in the shower, relaxed from the hot water flowing over him and the air rich with steam. He allowed himself to dream of Cas’ eyes, his narrow waist tucked in by his tightly tailored waistcoat, and that tie that matched the blue of his cold eyes. He imagined what his cock looked like, what it would feel like in his hands, and then he was on his knees. Right in front of him was Cas, just standing there not touching, not really even looking at him. Just standing, waiting, like he had all the time in the world, nothing to rush towards. Dean is urgent in his desire, panting, cock throbbing in his hand in the shower. Yet his fantasy self is peaceful, calm despite his hard throbbing cock. His mind is quiet because he knows beyond a shadow of doubt that his Master, his Sir, his Cas will take care of all his needs. And with that thought, Dean cries out and his cum pulses out of his cock in long, thick white streaks against the shower wall.

Chapter 3

Dean arrives in the Bunker’s main room and pauses timidly at the doorway. He promised his brother and Gabriel that he would not arrive before 10 pm. They were incredibly insistent about the time, and he did agree with a great deal of confusion. He’s not sure what they were hiding from him. 

Until now.

On the far side of the huge room stands a crowd of people watching. Against the wall stands a St. Andrews Cross, a large man is shackled to it. He is nude but for the marks covering his body. He stands on his own feet, back rigid with tension. Arms bulging with muscles as he fights his bonds. This doesn’t look like a submissive man. It looks more like he has been tortured.

His shoulder are coated with thick, cracked layers of melted wax. His back is flushed a smooth unbroken red as if he was flogged very carefully to maintain an even level of heat and mild swelling. His ass and thighs are different. They look like he was strapped with a thick leather belt, each strap mark is a couple inches wide, raised welts that are so deeply red and purple they will surely be bruises for days to come. Several of them look to have wrapped around the edges of his body, teasing the mind with what the front of his body would be covered with.

Dean’s flashes to a memory of his youth, when his Dad had taken a belt to him in a drunken rage. His shoulders and back had several wildly placed strap bruises for nearly a week. Dean had curled into a defensive ball to avoid his angry fists, so his father wailed his belt at whatever it could reach of his older son until he passed out. Dean was in terrible pain for a couple of days, it was agony to wear even his softest shirts, and having his back touched when Sam gave him a hug the next day nearly drove him to his knees. He is not sure how he managed to hide his pain and injuries from his little brother all those years. He does know he fought hard to keep his father from ever laying a rough hand on his baby brother.

Someone jostles Dean as they slid past him in the doorway, and he returns from his memories. Why? Why has Sam allowed himself to be tied up and beaten so? His instinct is to fight his way through the crowd to protect Sammy. To kill whoever hurt him this way. But he knows what the Bunker is, and what people come here for. He knows Sam and Gabe were so very adamant that he not show up early. This must be what they didn’t want him to see. It must be. So that means Sam agreed to it in advance. Sam wanted this… Sam wanted this, even though he looks to be fighting it. He is still struggling against his bonds. He arms are bulked with muscles pulling against the restraints.

Dean staggers a couple steps to the side and thumps his back into the wall to support his wobbly legs. He doesn’t think Sam wanted him to see this. He’s pretty damned sure of that. Somehow it just doesn’t matter, because Dean can’t force himself to stop watching, to leave the room.

“Sammy” he mutters softly.

Then two men step onto the Cross’ platform. One is clearly Gabriel by his shorter height, the other is taller, slim waist with wide shoulders. 

Gabe runs his hand down Sam’s back and leans in to whisper to him. Dean can’t hear what is said but Sam stops yanking at the shackles. He clearly hasn’t given in, Dean can see the resistance in every line of his posture. Dean has seen that stubborn refusal to give in ever since Sam turned thirteen.

“Cas, what am I doing wrong? He’s not safe-wording, but his isn’t happy either. He keeps fighting it.” Gabe turned to ask the second man.

The man steps forward and slowly walks around to look Sam over carefully. He seems to be reading the tension in each shift of weight, almost as if he could see words written there giving him the answers. As he reaches the front, he raises his head and looks into Sam’s face. It is Castiel! What the fucking fuck is he doing with Sammy!

“Gabriel, you have done fine work, an even spread of sensation. Tell me, have you demanded his surrender?”

“No shit, Cas. Of course I have. What else did you expect?” Gabe fumes at Castiel. They share a glance that reminds Dean they are brothers as well. Frustration is now evident in Gabe’s stance. He must hate having to ask his baby brother for help in front of a roomful of people.

Suddenly Castiel changes. He hasn’t moved from his place watching Sam’s face, but it isn’t the same person standing there anymore. Cas’ isn’t an observer any longer. He fills the stage, all eyes are drawn to him. Cas holds Sam’s gaze for a long minute, and reaches a hand to his face. Then walks back around to his back and steps very close. He strokes one hand down Sam’s back to rest all five fingertips spread along his sacrum, the place where human spines meet what was once our tails. His other hand grabs his hair and pulls back. He forces Sam’s head into a painful backward arch and he leans into his ear. He presses his fingertips hard into the base of the spine.

“Mine!” growls out of Castiel in the deepest, gravel filled voice Dean’s ever heard.

Dean thinks he can see waves of power and glory radiating from this man. Holy fuck! That’s hot! This is a totally different side of Cas. He doesn’t seem cold or distant, now he seems warm, involved, more present than ever before. What is even more startling…

Sam slumps. He just goes limp. Like all his tension, all his muscles just vanished in that one instant. His head is still up, so he didn’t pass out. Sam’s legs are shaking and he’s putting more weight onto his wrist bonds. Two of the staff jump onto the platform and grab Sam’s waist, supporting him with an arm around him and using the other to hit the quick release clasps on the restraints. Gabriel is wrapping Sam in a thick robe and holding his hands as he is guided to a nearby sofa. Once Sam is seated, Gabe draws a throw blanket over him and cuddles into his side. Sam turns sideways and curls his upper body into Gabe’s chest and rests his head on shoulder. They look to be whispering. Gabe reaches up and starts petting his brother’s hair.

He just gave in. Gave in that quickly. I- I don’t get it. Dean knows what he saw, but can’t process it. He is filled with confusion. Not understanding what happened but has a strange thread of jealousy. He’d wanted Castiel. Wanted him since he first saw him weeks ago. He thought Sam knew that he did, he is sure of it. He sighs. Crap, didn’t make my move soon enough. He turns to leave the room before they see him.

“Dean.”

Fuck. He looks over his shoulder at Castiel who is a few yards away. He gives a quick head nod of acknowledgment, but doesn’t stop moving. He makes it five more steps, when Cas appears in front of him.

“Woah” he mutters.

“Dean.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you well?”  
“Me? Shouldn’t you be asking Sam that?”  
“Sam is not my concern. Gabriel is taking care of him.”  
“Not your concern. Not YOUR concern! It damn well better be your concern since you just laid claim to him in there!”  
“Dean. That was a demonstration. I have no wish to claim Sam. Even if I did, and I do not, he is already in a relationship with my brother.”  
…  
“I, he. Fuck.”

Dean huffs. “Yeah, I’m not feeling it. Tell Sam.. no… fuck. Tell him or no don’t tell him I was here. Hell, tell ‘em I had a headache or whatever. I’m outta here tonight.”

“Dean, please. I’d like to speak with you.”  
“Another time. Gotta go.”

 

Dean knows he isn’t ready to go home. He wants to head to the nearest dive bar, but knows Sam would look for him there.

He drives aimlessly for a while. He’s even turned off the radio, as his mind whirls in circles. After an hour or more, he figures if he’s gonna get any sleep tonight he will have to work of his frustration somehow. 

He heads for the boxing ring at this old gym he’s been to a few times. He doesn’t know if anyone will be there to spar with this late, but at least there is a heavy bag he can work against. Maybe if he exhausts his body, his mind will quit throwing images at him.

 

Dean staggers home as dawn is lightening the sky. He opens his front door after a few attempts to get the key in the lock, to find it is already unlocked. So he’s expecting the sight of his brother on the sofa waiting for him.

“Dean. Oh hell, Dean! Crap did you have to get thrown out of another bar? Jesus, how many were there this time?”  
“Bar? Wasn’t at a bar. Haven’t had a drink.”  
“..but your face?”  
“Was at gym. Went a few rounds with some boxers. Heh, guess I’m outta practice. It’s nothing.”  
“Dee.”  
“Nothing I said! Nothing like what you got tonight! You know what, that’s it. Ya let yourself in, so let yourself back out! I’m done, gonna sleep. Got to work in a few hours.”  
“Dean! No, we need to talk..”  
“No. Now get out.”

Dean storms up the stairs and slams his bedroom door. After a few minutes, Dean hears his front door close and a car starts then drives away. He sits heavily onto his bed, kicks off his shoes and falls back across the bed. He is asleep within minutes, never having moved or taken off his clothes.

 

Dean decides he isn’t ready for someone as powerful of a Dom as Castiel yet, as the club owner and Top Dom he’s got tons of experience and intimidation factor dripping off him. And too, Dean’s still hurting from having witnessed Cas assisting Gabe in the last moments of a scene with Sammy last week. So after talking to several people including another very uncomfortable chat with his little brother, Dean approached Benny Lafitte.

They are both in one of The Club’s smaller social spaces. It’s got a couple of nice chairs, a sofa, a short wet bar and fireplace. Right now they are the only occupants of the room, but voices can be heard distantly from the nearby large gathering areas.

Benny is a much softer type of Dominant than Castiel. Where Cas is sharp focused, hard, almost cold in intensity with a hard, rough style of discipline; Benny is more of a service Dom. He wants to have near constant touch contact with his subs. The burly man prefers to have his submissives working at this feet, instead of tied up for harsher playtimes. That is not to say that Benny doesn’t provide plenty of disciple himself, he just prefers either spanking over his lap, orgasm denial, or other soft-touch punishments.


End file.
